


School Shenanigans

by liamlovesecho



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamlovesecho/pseuds/liamlovesecho
Summary: A high school AU for the Sanders Sides series. Boyfriends, Dee and Remus, steal from their school while their friends barely react because they do that stuff all the time.





	School Shenanigans

Remus and Dee were leaning casually against the wall in the hallway of their high school during lunch, pretending to be busy with their phones. No one took notice that they were actually surveying the hallway, Dee from under his hat and Remus from his position resting on Dee’s shoulder.  
“Hey Dee! Hey Remus!” A familiar voice called.  
It was Logan with Roman and Virgil. An odd group of a nerd, a theatre kid, and an emo.  
“Oh hey guys!” Remus said, waving at them.  
“What are you guys up to?” Roman asked.  
“Just waiting for Patton.” Dee replied.  
“Oh is he finishing that test?”  
“Yes sadly.”  
“Ah, well we’ll see you at the spot?”  
“Of course.”  
They continued walking towards the cafeteria and soon were out of sight. Everyone was out of the halls and were in the cafeteria.  
“Now?” Remus whispered.  
“Not yet. I know it was your plan but I’m in charge of it, remember?” Dee whispered back, kissing the top of his head.  
“Yeah I remember, Deedee.”  
“Good, because now it’s time to go.”  
Remus and Dee burst into action. Dee turned the security cameras away without getting caught on film while Remus sprinted to the nearest vending machine. Remus picked up the vending machine with no effort, his muscles bulging under his sleeves. Dee stared for a moment before quickly sprinting after him out the side double doors. He loved having a muscular boyfriend, especially since he was so lanky.  
Remy and his boyfriend Emile were walking into the school right as they ran outside.  
“What are you-?” Emile started to ask.  
“Let it be, love. It’s just Remus and Dee being Remus and Dee.” Remy said, gently pulling on Emile’s arm and leading him towards the building.  
Remus and Dee made it off school grounds and back to Remus’ car. They chucked the vending machine in the back of the truck and drove back to his house as quickly as they could without raising suspicion.  
Dropping the vending machine off, they made their way back to the school with 15 minutes of lunch to spare.  
“Where were you guys?” Virgil asked as they sat down at the table.  
“Oh, just dropping something off at home.” Dee said vaguely.  
Remus snickered and Dee kissed his cheek.  
“Did you two steal another vending machine?” Logan asked, putting his hands under his chin.  
Dee feigned a shocked look and put a hand to his chest.  
“Logan! When have we ever done such a thing?”  
“Wait, you guys stole a vending machine?” Patton asked, concerned now.  
“Of course not! That would be ridiculous and not very smart.” Remus said, placing his hands on his hips.  
“You do not very smart things all the time, Remus.” Roman said, knowingly. Being brothers had its downsides.  
Dee leaned close to Remus and whispered to leave lying to him.  
“So you did steal a vending machine?” Virgil asked.  
Remus grinned widely and Dee smirked as he put his arm around Remus.  
“Oh my god, you guys have to stop doing that.” Roman said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“They’ve done it multiple times???” Patton exclaimed.  
“Yeah, never been caught either. The school just buys another one every time one is stolen.”  
“It’s easier to take the whole thing instead of stealing the snacks while it’s still in the school.” Dee reasoned.  
“That makes sense.” Virgil agreed.  
“N- no it doesn’t. Not at all.” Logan said, looking back and forth between them all.  
“Sure it does, you just don’t think the way we do.” Remus teased.  
Dee nodded in agreement and kissed the top of Remus’ head.  
“Don’t worry, you guys can come over and have some snacks too.” Dee promised.  
“Aw yeah!” Roman exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.  
“Cool.” Virgil said, nodding.  
“I guess Patton and I could join as well, right?” Logan said, turning to Patton.  
“Yeah, that sounds fun!” Patton agreed.  
“Then we all agree Remus’ place after school today?” Dee asked.  
Everyone nodded and they all smiled.  
“This is going to be fun…” Remus whispered.  
Dee elbowed him but then kissed him.  
“It’s settled then, my house after school.” Remus declared.  
And with that the friends continued eating lunch like nothing had ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any typos, leave a comment, and kudos please! (It would encourage me to post more mini stories and possibly a series at some point)


End file.
